


The Santa

by EBFT



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: On Christmas Eve
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 6





	The Santa

Thor has heard about thousands stories about their rival the frost giants, but none is like this one.  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Young little Thor lies in bed, huddled next to his mother and had a pleasure to listen to a late-night story.  
  
"All creatures are equal and not all of them are the same, Thor" his mother hugged him tight. Soft words came from her mouth like beautiful melodies.  
  
Asgard had fought more than 50 years with Jotunhoim. Thor's father always tell Thor about the race of monsters---the frost giants, and Thor always thought of them as ugly, red-eyed creatures. It was the first time he gets the opinion from his mother, nine-realms’ soothsayer and the wisest person. He felt comfortable, and his eyes began to feel heavy. His mother's shape blurs in front of him.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw all white in front of him. Snow. He knew he was in Jotunheim. Strangely, he did not feel fear, but happy to be here. He heard someone weep, and opened the door that blocked him. It was a frost giant, he thought. However.it was different from those in his memory. The creature has pale blue skin, the color is tint with white arabesquitic lines on it, making him like an artware in the room. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, and Thor suddenly want to pet him, hug him in his arm and comfort him. “Hi, he said softly, and walked closer. He looked up--what a pair of green eyes it was! "Hi, are you father Christmas?" "Yes. I will protect you and guide you. " Thor said, and pulled him in his arm.  



End file.
